


The Witch and The Warchief

by broadbeard25



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Jaina has an overwhelming urge to speak with the Warchief.





	The Witch and The Warchief

Jaina sat in her room, lying awake, unable to sleep on a dark and stormy night. It was not the roaring thunder that kept her awake, nor was it the blinding flashes of light in the deep grey sky. It was the storm, the storm of demons that had come to Azeroth. They had already killed Varian, her king, and she’d heard talk of Sylvanas taking over as Warchief due to the passing of Vol’jin. 

Jaina was deeply intrigued by Sylvanas. Where she had loved Arthas, Sylvanas had known nothing but suffering at his hands. She’d been afraid to ever approach her as a result, feeling guilty. If she had stopped Arthas at Stratholme, perhaps Sylvanas would never have become what she is. But what was she? The world would say a monster, an undead horror that should not be allowed to exist in this world. But Jaina knew better than most what it meant to be viewed as a monster. She instead saw Sylvanas for what she really was; a fighter, a survivor of the cruellest the world had to offer. And for that, Jaina had the utmost respect for her. She slowly gave in to exhaustion, her thoughts filled with the Banshee Queen.

The next day, Jaina decided to visit Sylvanas and talk with her. About what, she had no idea. But she felt a deep instinct to visit the Horde’s leader. So she went to Dalaran, and asked about her whereabouts. Eventually, she discovered that she had made her way to Stormheim, so Jaina followed suit. Upon arriving and scouting the area, she finally found her base of operations and made her way in. Several guards readied their arrows and swords, but Sylvanas raised a hand. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss Proudmoore. What brings you to my camp unannounced?” Sylvanas asked strictly.

“I come alone. No other Alliance leaders know of this meeting. I just want to talk.” She said, hands raised. Sylvanas pondered this for a moment. She was always wary of tricks and traps, but this seemed harmless.

“Very well. Come inside my tent and let us talk.” She motioned towards a large tent up ahead. They made their way towards it and entered.

“So what have you come to discuss with me?” Sylvanas queried.

“I’m…not sure. I had the overwhelming urge, the primal instinct, to meet with you, and I have no idea why. I assumed I’d figure it out before I got here, but I’m still clueless. I suppose I would like to get to know you better, as we are allies now.” She stated.

“Hm. That’s very strange, I will admit. Very well. I will answer any questions you may have, if I deem them safe to answer. I do not trust you or your brethren. I’m sure you can understand.” Sylvanas said, a hint of venom to her words. Jaina nodded.

“Well, first of all, I’d like to say sorry. I know what Arthas- what the Lich King did to you. And I’d like to apologise.”

“Well, I don’t see why you need to apologise. You didn’t make me into this. He did.”

“Yes, but I was romantically involved with the Prince at the time. Had I stopped him from purging Stratholme, maybe he never would have become the Lich King, and none of this would have happened.” Jaina said sadly.

“I see. That is most unfortunate. But I stand by what I said. You did not swing the blade that killed me. Had you known it would happen, I doubt you could have stopped him anyway, unless you killed him outright. And we both know you could never do that.” She said.

“Thank you for understanding. You’re not as cold as I thought. I was expecting much harsher company, but this has been pleasant so far.” Jaina said, a slight smile creeping its way across her face.

“Well, your leaders know nothing about me. They assume I’m a monster, especially Greymane. I can’t blame him for holding a grudge, but at some point we have to put aside our differences for the greater good, or Azeroth will be in an endless war. What better time than when we face certain doom at the hands of an army of demons?” Sylvanas said.

“This alliance is fragile, and I fear that after this war, we’ll go back to our old ways. But for the time being, I have enjoyed your company, and I would like to chat again. It’s been a nice experience.” Jaina openly smiled.

“I have enjoyed it as well, though I fear the Alliance leaders will not be happy to hear about secret meetings between us.” Sylvanas said, a smile creeping on her face.

“They don’t need to know. If you leave here, and want to meet, then send a soldier to me in Dalaran so I can find you. But for now, I should be going.” Jaina winked at her as she left, and disappeared, and Sylvanas felt something deep in her soul that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

The meetings between the two continued in secret, Sylvanas sneaking away from her troops and Jaina going behind the backs of the Alliance leaders. A secret friendship that one day bloomed into romance.

“We’ve gotten pretty good at hiding this, haven’t we?” Jaina asked.

“A lady must have her secrets.” Sylvanas said.

“Do you have any secrets that you want to share with me?” Jaina asked with a smile. Sylvanas thought for a minute. 

“Maybe just one, but you can’t tell anyone else.” She said. Jaina nodded.

“I can keep a secret. Whose secret is it?” Jaina asked curiously.

“It’s one of my own. Consider yourself lucky. Few get to know of my secrets.” She said.

“Ok, I’m ready. Tell me.” Jaina said excitedly.

“I…” Sylvanas lost her nerve. She didn’t know what to do. Her confidence had vanished, and she was afraid.

“On second thought, I can’t tell you. Not yet.” She said.

“Oh. Well, you wanna hear one of mine?” Jaina replied. Sylvanas nodded. Jaina leaned in close, her voice a whisper in her pointed ear, the heat of her breath on her cold skin.

“I want you.” She whispered. Sylvanas was blushing (or at least trying to). Jaina pulled away.

“You can’t tell anyone.” She smiled and began to walk away, but Sylvanas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her. They stood face to face, hand in hand. 

“I want you too.” Sylvanas said, a softness to her voice that she had long forgotten existed. Jaina cupped her face with her hands, and kissed her. It was a strange sensation, kissing the Banshee Queen. She was cold, her lips like ice, but Jaina was not going to stop just because of cold lips. Sylvanas, on the other hand, had not felt warmth like this in a long time. It was a strange feeling, and she felt her ears moving against her will. The two lovers parted, and stared at each other. 

“Well that was an experience.” Jaina said.

“Shhhh…” Sylvanas added, putting a finger to Jaina’s lips, before removing it and kissing her again, stroking Jaina’s cheek as she done so.

“Shall we continue this elsewhere?” Jaina added, smiling.

“No, our time is short. But next time, we’ll pick up where we left off.” Sylvanas said with a wink and a grin as she left.

The next time they met, Jaina entered Sylvanas’ tent, her camp deserted, a secret hideaway where no one could find them, and without saying a word, she kisses Sylvanas. Sylvanas picked her up, holding her thighs and moving towards the bed, placing her down as she loomed over her with a hunger in her eyes. The two set about disrobing one another and Sylvanas moved her way down Jaina’s figure, planting icy kisses on her body, sending chills up her spine as goosebumps sprouted on her body. She lightly dragged her cold fingers along her body, teasing Jaina’s skin with her touch, and opened her legs. She planted kisses on the insides of her thighs, and her cool breath on the warm skin sent shivers through Jaina’s body. The screams and moans Jaina let out would have been heard for miles, but they were completely alone. After their extended lovemaking session, they both got dressed and left, returning to their lives as normal.

The secret meetings grew less and less frequent as the days went by and the war went on, but Jaina dreamt of a day when there would be no war, and they could live together in peace. That day felt so distant. The days where they were apart, Jaina longed for her lovers touch. The Alliance still referred to her as an evil, vile woman, and Jaina wished she could change their minds but she’d only be wasting her breath. But she had no time to dwell on Sylvanas and the future. She had to fight in the here and now to gain the future she dreamt of.

The final battle came and went, and when victory was achieved, everyone went home. The war was over, and peace returned to Azeroth once more. A celebration was being held in Dalaran for everyone to attend, and Jaina managed to pull Sylvanas aside. 

“Hey. You doing ok?” she asked. Sylvanas nodded.

“I’m fine. I’ve seen many battles. This one was no different. Are you ok?” she retorted.

“I’ll be alright. Especially since I have you with me.” Jaina said, taking Sylvanas’ hand and rubbing it with her thumb.

“So, what do we do now?” Sylvanas asked.

“I don’t know. We can’t go back to normal. I want to be with you, but I don’t know if I can. There’s too much bad blood between our factions.” Jaina said, sorrow in her voice. Sylvanas cupped her cheek.

“We survived a war against demons. We can survive anything. So long as we have each other.” Sylvanas said softly. Jaina suddenly jumped.

“Wait! I have an idea.” She said excitedly, the sorrow gone. Sylvanas smiled lovingly.

“You never stop thinking, do you? Go on then. Let’s hear it.” She said.

“The only way to end this war is to join together. We stopped fighting and put aside our differences for a common goal, to defeat the burning legion. What if we do something else to force a truce, but something more permanent? Something that would force them to cooperate?” she said.

“What are you suggesting?” Sylvanas asked curiously.

“Let’s get married! If we get married, then people will have to put aside their differences because the Alliance won’t fight if they know I’m openly against it, and the Horde won’t fight if they know you’re openly against it, and there’s no better way to show that than with a political marriage! Except this one isn’t political because I love you!” Jaina said, out of breath from sheer joy and constant, rapid talking.

“This is the strangest idea you’ve ever had, and possibly one of the greatest. A political marriage. Never thought I’d see the day.” Sylvanas said, smiling. She couldn’t help herself. Between the marriage proposal and the pure joy in Jaina’s face, her grin widened beyond her control.

“We’ll tell everyone when we’ve got everything ready to go. We can get married here, in Dalaran. Everyone is gathered here now, so we should announce it now so everyone knows.” Jaina said, and walked away. Sylvanas tried to grab her but she was already gone.

“This’ll be interesting…” she said.

Jaina walked up to the stage in front of the crowd. The crowd was divided into Horde and Alliance, not by design, but by the choice of everyone there. Even after slaying demons together, the bad blood ran deep. 

“Everyone, may I have your attention, I have an announcement.” Jaina said. The crowd quietened down.

“Hello everyone. I hope you’re all having a lovely evening. You’ve earned it. I stand before you all, tonight, after our victory, and I bring with me a confession. I have been involved in secret meetings with none other than Horde leader Sylvanas Windrunner for several months. We grew close, and became fast friends. However, there’s more. At some point, this friendship developed beyond that, and became a romance. And I stand before you all, and I declare that we have decided to get married, and you’re all invited. Thank you for listening.” She left the stage. The silence that had since enveloped the entire room was astounding. No one made a sound. It was as though time itself had frozen. Suddenly, Genn Greymane rose from his seat and spoke.

“What the FUCK?!” he yelled. He began to move, but was held back by several Alliance warriors, even King Anduin himself. Everyone looked around for Sylvanas, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Outside, with some distance from the party venue, Jaina and Sylvanas sat, staring at the stars, Jaina lying with her head in Sylvanas’ lap.

“I have to ask.” Sylvanas said, “what made you so sure you want to get married this quickly?” 

“There is no guarantee that either of us will be here tomorrow. There’s no point in wasting time. But even knowing this, I was unsure. I was only sure when we went into that final battle, and I realised that I may not live through it. And I realised that I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with you.” She said. Sylvanas stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. 

“I have lived a cursed existence for many years now, Jaina. I have wanted to die for so long, and never gotten my wish, for nothing but torment awaits me. But now? I could perhaps die, properly die, once and for all, and be happy that I got to spend my last days with you. I would suffer endless torment if it meant I got to spend the rest of my days with you.” Sylvanas said.

“I would make sure you never have to, because I will go to the afterlife and I will pull your soul back into existence, if you so wish.” Jaina said. Sylvanas laughed.

“You’re very admirable. I would like that very much. Fighting our way out of the afterlife, just the two of us. Sounds wonderful.” Sylvanas said with a smile.

“Let’s go. People will be looking for us. We need rest, because tomorrow, we plan for the wedding!” Jaina exclaimed, and the two rushed off into the night.

The next day, wedding planning began. They got the venue, a beautiful building in Dalaran, and Jaina had some tailors make her a beautiful white dress. Sylvanas, on the other hand, had some tailors make her a beautiful, deep red suit. Everything was being taken care of, and the wedding was fast approaching. No one had come forth saying they were going to miss it, so they assumed everyone would attend.

“Hey.” Sylvanas said.

“Hey.” Jaina replied, wiping away tears.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Sylvanas asked, worried.

“Oh it’s nothing. I wrote to my mother to ask her if she wanted to attend, but she replied saying that she wouldn’t be coming. The worst part is, it’s not even her handwriting. She didn’t even bother to write it herself.” Jaina’s sadness turned to rage, and the paper froze solid as she crushed it in her hand. Sylvanas pried open her hand and wiped away the remaining shards of ice, before locking their fingers together and kissing her on the cheek.

“If she doesn’t want to come, that’s fine. She’s missing out on the event of the century.” Sylvanas said smugly. Jaina smiled.

“Yeah. She really is.” She said. They sat there on the bed, just the two of them taking in each other’s company. It never got old.

The days passed by quickly, and soon, the day of the ceremony was upon them. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing, and everything seemed perfect. At the alter stood Sylvanas, in her deep red suit, patiently waiting for Jaina to arrive. Jaina had no father to speak of, and her mother was nowhere to be seen, so Sylvanas wondered who would walk her down the aisle. She had her answer soon enough.

There, walking the bride down the aisle, was none other than Khadgar, renowned mage and defender of Azeroth. In his blue suit, he looked rather handsome, and Sylvanas swore she could see tears in his eyes. But before she could be sure, she turned to look at Jaina in her dress. Sylvanas had seen gods and demons, and all manner of incredible and wondrous things, but nothing compared to Jaina as she was in that moment. Every step she took sent a pulse of awe out through her body, and she could find no words to express her emotion. So she started crying. For the first time, everyone in the room seen Sylvanas, The Banshee Queen, The Dark Lady and Warchief of the Horde start crying. But no one said anything. It was not out of fear, but understanding, for everyone in that room knew what she was feeling, albeit to a much lesser extent. In attendance were a variety of people from both factions. Tyrande and Malfurion, Genn, Nathanos, the Windrunner sisters, Baine and Thrall, and many more. The place was packed, and no one was fighting. This was a beautiful display of love, and no one was cold hearted enough to break that, despite their personal grievances. As soon as Jaina reached the altar, Sylvanas whispered to her.

“You look beautiful. I have no other words.” Jaina smiled.

“You look beautiful too.”

“May we have silence in the room?” Anduin said.

“Do you, Jaina Proudmoore, take Sylvanas Windrunner to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Anduin said.

“I do.” Jaina replied, tears in her eyes.

“And do you, Sylvanas Windrunner, take Jaina Proudmoore to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Anduin said.  
“I do.” Said Sylvanas.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Anduin said, closing his book. They kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered. Even Greymane managed a few claps. The partying began, and Jaina took the stage.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming. Sadly, there were a few people that couldn’t make it-“ she began, but was cut off. The doors at the back opened, and a woman entered.

“Mother?” Jaina said, tears in her eyes.

“Finish your speech, we’ll talk afterwards.” She said.

Jaina finished her speech, as hard as it was, and Sylvanas held her hand during it for some emotional support. She continued to hold it as they walked over to Katherine Proudmoore.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming.” Jaina asked.

“I wasn’t. But at some point I realised that I couldn’t bear to miss my daughter’s wedding, so I changed my plans and came. I must say, you look stunning.” She said.

After some chatting back and forth and a little bit of catching up, the music changed. The first dance was beginning. Sylvanas and Jaina made their way to the dance floor, and began dancing, gently swaying back and forth. Jaina had never felt this safe and loved before. Sylvanas had a soothing effect on her, and her worries seemed to melt away in her arms.

The next dance was the father daughter dance. Jaina began dancing with Khadgar, and Sylvanas began dancing with Katherine. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“You best be careful, Mrs Proudmoore. I love your daughter more than anything in the world, but I am still Warchief, and I will not hesitate to burn everything to the ground if you hurt her. Do I make myself clear?” Katherine nodded and gulped.

After the party ended, Sylvanas and Jaina made their way to the bedroom to consummate the marriage. Afterwards, they spoke about the future, and their excitement, and all the joyous occasions they had to look forward to. They ended the night wrapped in each others arms, a tender and loving embrace, and whilst the night of their union had ended, their story was just beginning, and it would have many chapters to come.


End file.
